


Snowflakes Fall

by JaneDavitt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: A winter interlude.





	Snowflakes Fall

The woods are quiet, with the hush only falling snow brings. Well, maybe not that quiet. Rob's pleading for mercy, with plaintive gasps punctuating every word. But he's doing it with the snow muting him, as if Nature doesn't want to hear him cry and wail.

Shame. I do. 

I caress his ass, holly-red and blotched, push his jeans and briefs down another inch to admire the stripes on the back of his thighs. Pity the switch broke when it did, but from his frantic squirms, it bit deep.

I spank him, leisurely slaps, enjoying the heat against my palm. Chilly out here. The snow around the tree stump I'm using as a seat was six inches deep before I stamped it down. Light snow, the kind that rolls up and packs if squeezed, but when it's scooped and scattered over blazingly hot flesh—oh. Oh, I _like_ this!

Each flake that falls melts an instant later and Rob's moans cut off abruptly, replaced by a shocked silence. Then he howls, ass bouncing. "No! Fuck!"

The stricken anguish in that last word has me grinning. "I'm cooling you down, sweetheart. The proper response is to thank me for being considerate."

I get a snarl instead. Bad boy. More snow, this time hard, shaped into a rough facsimile of a cock. I won't win any prizes for sculpture, but when I part his cheeks and push the end against his hole it does the job. He bucks like a bronco and I laugh, delighted. 

He breaks free, strong and determined and glares up at me. "Asshole."

"Guilty as charged."

"Timeout."

I nod, accepting his decision. They're games these, nothing more, to him at least, and if I wish…well, this is enough for him and so it has to be for me.

I gather him in for a hug and kiss the pout off his chapped lips. Pushed a little too far this time, but he sighs and opens up, mouth hungry, cold hands clasping my face, holding me still.

My turn to obey.

I caress his ass before he dresses and savor his wince in secret, murmuring an apology I make as sincere as possible.

He raises an eyebrow. "Don't bullshit me. You're sorry I made you stop."

Am I? Where are my limits? I'll never find out with him, but I can't picture my life without him so I shake my head. "No. Your decision and that's how I want it."

I mean it and he knows it. I get a smile, relieved, warm, and we head home, the winter woods gently pushing us out and away.


End file.
